1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improved automotive gasket assemblies for internal combustion engines, particularly to improved sealing inserts for combustion cylinder head gaskets applied between engine block and cylinder head structures of said engines, and more particularly to their methods of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of combustion cylinder head gaskets generally involves forming of (i.e., shaping) metallic cores to which are applied various facing materials such as graphite, as well as various sealing materials including elastomer materials, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art. The forming of the metallic cores has traditionally required a function separate and distinct from the later application of graphite and elastomer materials to various selectively targeted areas of the core.
One particular area of such application of elastomer involves a gasket insert adapted for providing effective sealing of oil and/or coolant flows along peripheral areas of the gasket spaced from the combustion openings. One manufacturing technique calls for the manufacture of separate insert structures having elastomer sealing portions bonded to apertures of the inserts, generally on both sides of the insert structures.
Normally, the inserts are manufactured separately from the gasket bodies, and are formed in at least two stages; the forming of the metallic insert structure, followed by the bonding to the structure of an elastomeric seal material. It would be a significant accomplishment to be able to form the metallic insert structure in a single process that included the bonding of the elastomeric seal material to the insert.